


Music and Lyrics

by fairiesbyte



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Music and Lyrics (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, Amy is a superstar, Angsty in the beginning, F/M, FLUFFY ENDING THOUGH, Kind of a songfic, M/M, The Doctor and Rose finally get their shit together, The Doctor's a popstar, and Rory is her lead guitarist, but not really, knowing Donna, so is Rose, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 15:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2585660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairiesbyte/pseuds/fairiesbyte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a horrible idea.<br/>In fact, of all of Jack’s “brilliant” ideas, this was by far the absolute worst.  And that includes the time they tried to be Burlesque dancers, when they tried to stalk Bono and ended up high in Picadilly Square without any memories at the arse-crack of dawn, and all of the times they pretended to be guards at Buckingham Palace.  All of which seemed great at the time, but absolutely weren’t.<br/>But as Rose was led into Madison Square Garden by Jack’s firm hold on her elbow, she knew that she would regret this forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music and Lyrics

This was a horrible idea.

In fact, of all of Jack’s “brilliant” ideas, this was by far the absolute worst. And that includes the time they tried to be Burlesque dancers, when they tried to stalk Bono and ended up high in Picadilly Square without any memories at the arse-crack of dawn, and all of the times they pretended to be guards at Buckingham Palace. All of which seemed great at the time, but absolutely weren’t.

But as Rose was led into Madison Square Garden by Jack’s firm hold on her elbow, she knew that she would regret this forever.

(“It’ll be fun Rosie,” Jack had said, “don’t you want to hear the song you wrote?”)

The answer was no. Not to say it wasn’t a great song, but there were too many memories wrapped up in it, walking in the park, burnt coffee at half past two in the morning, a brilliant night spent under a grand piano.

Rose had poured her heart into that last verse, and it had all been for nothing because The Doctor made it obvious that he didn’t feel anything.

(He never actually said he didn’t want to be with you, a traitorous voice in the back of Rose’s head whispered. But she shoved it away, he didn’t have to say it. It had been clear enough.)

The audience practically trembled with excitement as they chattered and gazed at the huge picture of Amelia’s pale face and bright green eyes that covered the stage. Finally, Jack, Ianto, Rose, Mickey, Martha, and the kids all found their seats. Well, it was more like they wandered around aimlessly until they spotted The Doctor’s manager, Donna, waving at them impatiently.

(“Finally,” Donna had said exasperatedly as they took their seats, “I was beginning to think that you weren’t going to show up.” And if she aimed a meaningful glance Rose’s way, she pretended not to notice.)

There was a lot of awkward fidgeting and moments where Rose felt like the air was being sucked out of the room and she just had to leave. But after what felt like forever, the curtain Rose and Amelia Pond stepped out onto the stage and immediately launched into an upbeat song that involved a lot of gyrating against her lead guitarist Rory.

Despite the strange lyrics, (why would you sing about shagging your imaginary friend?) Rose felt herself relaxing. She could do this, after all, the song would be sung this way as well because The Doctor had been to cowardly to preserve their artistic integrity. It wouldn’t be meaningful…it wouldn’t.

Rose had almost forgotten what she’d came here for when the upbeat music faded away and Amelia introduced her childhood hero, The Doctor.

Rose clenched her hands as he came on stage and she could barely feel the steady presence of Jack beside her.

(“Rosie, its going to be alright.” He stated simply, unfurling her fisted hands and rubbing his thumb over the angry red marks where her nails had bitten in. But somehow, Rose couldn’t really bring herself to believe him.)

The Doctor waved excitedly as he bounced on stage and Rose felt a pang in her heart. Rose thought that her her heart was so shredded that oohing else could hurt it, but there The Doctor was, obliviously stomping all over the pieces and changing her expectations of everything, like her always did.

Rose was so busy chastising herself for caring that she almost didn’t hear the introduction of her song, their song. She almost didn’t hear that they forgot to include her…

(“Ladies and gentlemen,” Amelia started out, “I’d like to introduce my childhood hero The Doctor, and his new song!”)

The edges of her vision throbbed red and Jack’s shoulders tensed next to her, and all Rose could think about was getting out, out, out. No one stopped her as she shoved her way out of the seats and into the aisle, intending to find the nearest exit.

But then the song began, and it wasn’t their song.

For a second, that made Rose even angrier. He was so disgusted by her that he didn’t even want to use the music they’d written together.

(Fine, she yelled at him in her mind, fine! Its not like I care, I know for sure that you don’t.)

The skin around her eyes felt tight and she made her way even quicker towards the door, and she was so lost in her own anger that it took a few seconds before she even registered the lyrics.

(‘Since I met you, my whole life has changed, it’s not just my furniture you’ve rearranged.”)

Rose stopped in her tracks. Gods, this song was about her!

(“I was living in the past, but somehow you’ve brought me back, and I haven’t felt like this since before Frankie said relax.”)

Rose felt like she was going to cry, everything she thought she’d known was wrong.

(“And while I know, based on my track record, I might not seem like the safest bet, all I’m asking you is don’t write me off, just yet.”)

And as she turned slowly around, losing the battle over her tears, Donna caught her eye and smiled softly. Of course she’d known.

(“For years I’ve been telling myself the same old story, that I’m happy to live off my so-called former glories.”)

Rose felt like laughing and crying at the same time, and without her even telling her feet she found herself nearing closer to the stage.

(“But you’ve given me a reason to take another chance, now I need you, despite the fact that you’ve killed all my plants.”)

Rose let out a bark of a laughing, causing a few people to turn and look at her strangely. But as she quickly covered her hand with her mouth, The Doctor’s eyes turned toward her, almost as if he’d heard her.

(“And though I know, I’ve already blown more chances, than anyone should ever get.”)

His eyes crinkled up at the corners and Rose smiled like a loon, she felt like a bubble that was about to burst and all she cared about was getting to him. So she strode toward the stage will renewed determination.

(“All I’m asking you is don’t write me off, just yet. Don’t write me off just yet.”)

Rose reached the backstage entrance just as the song was ending and she was so glad that River walked up just as Rose was arguing with the guard.

(“But I know Amy!” Rose had cried, wiping the excess tears from her eyes. And quickly River had walked up, “She’s with me.” She’d said authoritatively, cutting off the guards protestations with a hand and leading Rose into the wings.)

When Rose spotted The Doctor’s back she couldn’t help herself she took off at a run towards him. And as if he could sense whenever someone around him was having a good sprint, he turned around quickly and met her halfway, catching her around the waist as she launched herself at him.

(“I thought-“ she’d breathed into his neck, refusing to let go. “I know,” He replied into her hair crushing her to his chest. “I know.”)

Rose could barely remember what happened after that. He went back on stage to sing their song with Amelia, and even though he wasn’t looking at her, she could feel how his words were directed like an arrow shooting into her mending heart.

And as she ran back off and swept her into his arms she felt an overwhelming sense of belonging.

(“How long are you going to stay with me?” He asked between kisses. “Forever.” She whispered back.)


End file.
